


Beyond Compare, Part 3 - On The Side

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [36]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Durincest, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Kili and Fili have a heartfelt conversation on the side, while Thorin and Dwalin fight over Bilbo and Ori and which of the two is the better looking.Kili has someone else in mind for that title.





	Beyond Compare, Part 3 - On The Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcram_dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/gifts), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [Nerdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdee/gifts), [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts).



* * *

 

The place was goings nuts and, really, no one was that surprised.  Okay, granted, Bilbo and Ori were a tad surprised, but Kili had to shake his head at that; had they both been so clueless as to Thorin and Dwalin’s interest in them?   Only someone with half a brain and living under a rock could be that clueless!

“Are you taking a side?” Kili asked Fili.

Fili shook his head.  “Not wise in my opinion.”

Kili had to agree.  “I bet Mum would take a side.”

Fili smirked.  “Mum would have had these relationships settled long before this!”  They both chuckled at that.  “Hell,” Fili concluded.  “Mum would have all the plans for both weddings completed by now, and have dealt with Bard, Thranduil, and the treaties!”

They took hefty swigs of their ale as the argument between their uncle and cousin heated up with Dwalin calling for a duel to settle the matter.

“Are you taking a side?” Fili asked quietly.

Kili shook his head.  “No need to.”

“Meaning you already decided on the best looking of the two?”

“No.  Meaning I have someone else in mind who beats them both?”

Fili paused, his tankard not quite to his lips.  “Oh?  And, um ... who is that?”

Kili reached out with his free hand and turned his brother’s face to towards him, leaning forward.  “You know who.”

Fili’s cheeks turned pink; he knew.  “We ... we can’t”

“Why?  We used to.”

“We were ... young, and ... drunk.  Foolish kids.  It was only ... messing about.”

Kili looked into Fili’s eyes, no hint of joking in his voice.  “Granted.  We’re of age now and far less foolish.  And neither of us is _that_ drunk.”

Fili remained silent.

“But I must dispute it was only ...  _messing about_.”

Fili nodded.  “Maybe not.”

“What is between us is just that ... between us.  It’s no one’s business.  And I refuse to be ashamed of how I feel.”  Fili’s eyes widened but he still said nothing, and Kili finished by giving Fili a way out.  “Unless of course, you don’t feel--”

“I do,” Fili said quickly, obviously not wanting an out.

Kili leaned forward, brushing his nose against Fili’s, their lips only a breath apart.  “Then let us slip away and I’ll show you a night beyond compare.”

Kili released his brother and turned, slipping out of the hall unnoticed by the crowd that was now following Thorin and Dwalin out the other side of the hall that led to the sparring pitch, eager to watch the warriors duel.

Fili hesitated for only a few long moments before deciding that Kili was right and moving quickly to follow his brother to their shared chambers and the privacy those chambers offered.

 

 

 


End file.
